monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cleo de Nile
plik:cytat1.pngTen strój mówi wielbcie mnieplik:cytat2.png - Cleo w filmie "Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer". Cleo de Nile jest córką mumii, ma ok. 5842 lat. Chodzi z Deuce'm Gorgon'em i jest kapitanem siejącej postrach drużyny Potworniarek. Wydaje się arogacka i apodyktyczna, ale tak naprawde ma złote serce. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, oraz prawie że służącą jest Ghoulia Yelps. Jest najbardziej popularnym potworem z MH. Osobowość Cleo jest zazwyczaj bardzo egoistyczna, zepsuta, arogancka i niemiła. Uważa też, że nie można jej za to winić. Twierdzi, że na taką została wychowana. Dziewczyna często konkuruje z innymi potworami (zwłaszcza z Toralei). Jednak w głębi duszy, mumia jest bardzo opiekuńcza i miła. Cleo lubi współpracować z potworami, które mają taki sam cel jak ona. Oprócz tego, dziewczyna jest świetną organizatorką i przywódcą. Wygląd Cleo jest w posiadaniu długich, sięgających do ud brązowych włosów. Są one ozdobione złotymi pasemkami. Skóra dziewczyny jest w kolorze kawy, zaś jej oczy - turkusowego. Mumia nosi bandaże (tak samo jak jej siostra), wobec tego nie zamieni się w pył. Pod prawym okiem Cleo, widnieje niebieski tatuaż w kształcie klejnotu. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|200px Mumia to nazwa wywodząca się z arabskiego słowa pochodzenia perskiego "mumija" oznaczające "smołę", a właściwie bitumin, określająca zmumifikowane (zabalsamowane) ciało człowieka, zabezpieczone przed rozkładem odpowiednimi zabiegami i substancjami. Słowo to odnosi się zazwyczaj do mumii egipskich – ciał faraonów i dostojników starożytnego Egiptu. Mumifikację zwłok dostojników stosowali również Inkowie w Ameryce Południowej. Mumifikacja miała na celu zachowanie życia wiecznego. Wierzono, że jeśli mumia zostanie zbezczeszczona, dusza zmumifikowanej osoby nie zostanie rozpoznana przez bogów i na wieki będzie się błąkać pomiędzy światem żywych i umarłych. Była to najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła się przydarzyć człowiekowi. Relacje Rodzina Cleo mieszka z ojcem i starszą siostrą, Neferą w pałacu, który wygląda jak zestaw filmu z pracowniami.. W książkach jej tata nazywa się Ramzes de Nile i jest on pośrednikiem antyków. Po raz pierwszy występuje w "Ghouls Rule". Jak dotąd nie wspomniana jest żona pana de Nile, mama Cleo i Nefery. W odcinku "Miss Zamieszczania" Cleo wspomina, że posiada starszą siostrę Neferę de Nile, która wyjechała. Pamiętnik Clawda także wspomina, że Nefera była kapitanem składu Potworniarek. Nefera jest określana jako modelka w Cleo's School's Out dzienniku. Na podstawie pamiętników "School's Out" i odcinków, Cleo i Nefera nie utrzymują dobrych kontaktów. Znajomi Cleo ma więcej przyjaciół niż się wydaje. Jest najpopularniejszym potworem w Straszyceum i ma wielu znajomych. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Ghoulia Yelps, którą czasem traktuje jak osobistego sługę. Jednak dziewczyna potrafi być dla niej miła i pomaga przezwyciężać nieśmiałość przyjaciółki. Oprócz tego, mumia przyjaźni się z Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein oraz Draculaurą, co można wywnioskować z sezonu 2. Wtedy Cleo przyjęła je do składu potworniarek i ich relacje się polepszyły. W książce jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Clawdeen Wolf. Zwierzę Cleo de Nile ma węża o imieniu Hissette, który odzwierciedla jej charakter. W książkach Monster High Deuce daje Hissette Cleo jako prezent. Według książki ma też mnóstwo nadwornych ptaków oraz 7 kotów: *Chisisi *Bastet *Akins *Ebonee *Ufa *Usi *Miu-Miu Miłość Cleo chodzi z Deucem Gorgonem. Bardzo często jest o niego zazdrosna, na przykład gdy jej chłopak potajemnie spotykał się z Operettą, aby nagrać piosenkę dla niej. Lalki Basic Cleo_&_Deuce_Basic.jpg|Lalka Cleo Cleo2.JPG|Cleo w webisodach Cleo_de_Nile.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie:' lipiec 2010 Cleo ubrana jest w złoty kombinezon. Nie posiada on ramiączek. Na nim założona jest błękitna tunika z siateczki. Mumia ma na prawym udzie opaskę, za którą schowany jest jej telefon komórkowy. W skład akcesoriów lalki wchodzi złoty pasek, kolczyki, bransoleta na ramię i opaska z klejnotami. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Deuce'm Gorgonem. Dawn of the Dance Cdotd.jpeg|Lalka 546804 1298762195632 140 336.jpg|Oficjalny art Dawn of the dance cleo.png|W odcinkach *'Linia:' Dawn of the Dance *'Wydanie:' wrzesień 2010 Cleo ubrana jest w zielono-turkusowo-żółty kostium. Jego górny, turkusowy pas zastępuje ramiączka stroju. Na prawej nodze lalki widnieje złoty bandaż. Turkusowe buty ozdobione są obcasem z małym, złotym diamencikiem. Włosy Cleo w tej serii sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Ozdobione są one niebieskimi i złotymi pasemkami. Gloom Beach Cleo gloom beach.jpg|Art * Linia: Gloom Beach * Wydanie: grudzień 2010; lipiec 2011 Cleo ubrana jest w dwuczęściowy kostium kąpielowy złożonych z żółtych i czarnych pasków. Talia lalki przepasana jest morskim pareo. Lewa noga i prawa ręka dziewczyny wyposażone są w bandaże. Są one w takich samych kolorach co kostium. Buty na koturnach mumii są koloru morskiego. Włosy lalki związane są w koński ogon. W skład akcesoriów lalki wchodzą turkusowe okulary przeciwsłonecze, trójkątne, złote kolczyki i złoty wachlarzyk. Dead Tired Cleo-De-Nile-Dead-Tired.jpg|Lalka Kold.JPG|W odcinkach * Linia: Dead Tired * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 Cleo ubrana jest w dwuczęściową piżamę. Jest ona żółto-niebieska. Wygląda, jakby zrobiona była z bandaży. Lalka ma również la prawej ręce opatrunek w tych samych kolorach co piżama. Niebieskie kapcie Cleo ozdobione są kocimi mordkami. Włosy lalki pozbawione są grzywki. Oprócz tego, ma ona zielone oczy (w przeciwieństwie do innych lalek dziewczyny). Na głowie, Cleo nosi opaskę z oczami Horusa (egipskiego boga). Jest ona w żółto-niebieskie paski. Do lalki dołączona jest szczotka i lampka nocna w kształcie piramidy. Meta Timeline * 11 lipca 2008: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla de Nile Cleo. * 5 maja 2010: Profil Cleo zostaje opublikowany na nowo powstałej oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: "Oficjalny art" Cleo zostaje ujawniony. * 5 maja 2010: Cleo pojawia się w pierwszej reklamie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: Cleo pojawia się w webisodzie "Zjemwas Brothers". * początek lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Cleo zostaje wydana w ramach serii 'Basic'. * początek lipca 2010: pamiętnik Cleo zostaje ujawniony. * 1 września 2010: Cleo pojawia się w książce Monster High. * początek grudnia 2010: Pluszowa lalka Cleo zostaje wydana. * 12 lutego 2012: Cleo zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Ciekawostki * Gdy krzyczy, pękają okna i inne przedmioty ze szkła. * Każdy jej strój ma złotą biżuterię. * Jej prawdziwe imię to Cleopatra. Jest to jednak bez większego sensu. Dziewczyna żyła za czasów starego państwa, a Kleopatra żyła w czasach nowego państwa, co daje około 1715 lat różnicy. * Mówi "O mój Ra" zamiast "O mój Boże", co może nawiązywać się do jej religii. Ra był bogiem słońca, stwórcą świata. * Potrafi komunikować się z wężami. * Rozumie język zombie tak jak jej koleżanki. * Gdy nie ma na sobie choć jednego bandaża, może się zamienić w pył. * Jest nieśmiertelna, lecz nie jest to do końca poprawne stwierdzenie, ponieważ zabić może ją brak bandaży. (patrz wyżej) Galeria Pełną galerie zdjęć Cleo można zobaczyć TUTAJ Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Mumia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Postacie o brązowej skórze Kategoria:Hissette Kategoria:Rodzina de Nile